1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conduit-supporting structure for supporting a conduit such as a pipe, wire or cable within a small watercraft. More importantly, the present invention relates to a conduit-supporting structure for a small watercraft that is incorporated into a flotation device, reduces the amount of related support structures and the number of wiring and piping procedures that are necessary during manufacturing of the vessel.
2. Description of the Background Art
A personal watercraft is known as a small vessel that is constructed and arranged to glide on the surface of a sea or lake. Many jet skis and other different types of personal watercraft are known and are commercially available.
One example of a small watercraft including a vessel body having a hull constituting the lower portion of the vessel body and a deck for covering on top thereof, and defining a floating space between the hull and the deck, is known and described in Japanese Patent Application JP-A-11-157482.
A small watercraft employing a cooling system, in which water outside the watercraft is fed through a jet pump and routed through a heat-generating object to be cooled, such as an engine or the like, and wherein the cooling system effectively cools the same and then heat is discharged outside the watercraft is also known, and is described in Japanese Patent Application JP-A-2001-98942.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved conduit-supporting structure for a small watercraft. In particular, there is a need for an improved conduit-supporting structure which simplifies the process of assembling the vessel.